Realization
During the story, some villains know the true meaning of family, love and friendship (that depends if they did redeemed themselves) while others know a way to make themselves even more evil or succeed in their own schemes instead. They come to realize on: *Realizing how selfish they have been. *Realizing that the main protagonist is still alive. *Realizing why the heroes protect them or care about them. *Realizing that the main antagonist lied to them and using them, leading them to quit being evil. *Discovering that their evil is exposed to the public and that they are out of options. *Discovering that they have fallen into a trap and/or their days are numbered. Examples Animated Films *Percival McLeach realizes that Marahute's eggs are Cody's weakness. *Coco LaBouche ends up getting fired after Angelica reveals her deception to Mr. Yamaguchi. *Jafar becomes enraged to Aladdin alive after his plan to have his executed fails. *Sir Miles Axelrod ends up revealing himself to be the mastermind behind the World Grand Prix sabotages by voice-deactivating Mater's bomb. *Bill realizes that Mystery Inc. pieced together him being the creator of the Phantom Virus. *When demanding an explanation for the delayed demolition, Scheck discovers that his villainy is exposed. When he tries to run over Arnold and Gerald, he also discovers that Grandma Gertie has stripped his car of its tires, to his shock and surprise. *Leonard discovers, to his horror, that he has fallen into Red's trap. *Ratigan ends up being exposed by Basil in front of the royal council. *Bellwether discovers that Nick Wilde swapped the Night Howler serum with blueberries and that Judy Hopps recorded her admitting to darting predators. *The Evil Queen realizes that the huntsman has tricked her. *Kent Mansley sees the Iron Giant in Rockwell, Maine and, believing that it is attacking the city, sees an opportunity to prove himself right to General Rogard. *Shortly after a crazy scuffle with Big Bob, Nick Vermicelli notices that the key to a safe in Scheck's office is missing. Realizing that the "angel" from his "dream" was actually Arnold sneaking to steal the key while he was asleep, informs Scheck and gives him the bad news. *Shan Yu Cartoons *Dr. Flug is notably outraged when he discovers that (A) Professor Utonium is Mojo Jojo's "father" and (B) Mojo was the reason the Professor knocked Chemical X into the concoction that created the Powerpuff Girls. **He is also outraged when he discovers that his Universal Remote has been stolen and ends up in the possession of Rob. *King Nixel ends up revealing the I-Cubit campaign to be a scam to all of Mixopolis due to Camsta filming him insulting the Mixels and broadcasting the footage to Mixopolis Stadium. *Blue Diamond is shocked with the revelation that Pink Diamond was supposedly murdered by another Diamond. Live-Action Films *Ramsley is forced to confess his betrayal to Master Gracey when Jim Evers reveals the letter Elizabeth wrote. *Megatron learns from Carly Spencer that Sentinel Prime had blackmailed him on their secret alliance, taking over his Decepticon army in the process. *Freddy Kruger tricks Jason by killing the children from Springwood, which led them to face each other at the end. *Nolan Sorrento realizing that the High Five hacked his OASIS feed and tricked him into revealing Samantha Cook's location. Other *Makuta Krika realizes about Teridax's true plan behind the mission in Karda Nui, which involved all the other Makuta being eliminated. *After Overload reveals that he intends to use the Timemaze to kill Megatron throughout all of time and space, Tarantulas realizes that such an action would wreak catastrophe upon the space-time continuum. Thus, this inspires him to help Springer, Impactor, and Verity Carlo stop the rouge Decepticon. *Gleeman Vox discovers, to his surprise, that Ace Hardlight merchandise sales are low and that people are now buying Ratchet merchandise. Quotes Gallery Images NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only TLCOS55.png|Dr. Flug is confused with the revelation that Professor Utonium is Mojo Jojo's "father"... TLCOS66.png|...And is later outraged that Mojo was the reason the Professor knocked Chemical X into the concoction that created the Powerpuff Girls. The Trial 203.png|Blue Diamond shocked with the revelation that Pink Diamond was supposedly murdered by another Diamond. Leonard Falls Into Red's Trap.PNG|Leonard discovers, to his horror, that he has fallen into Red's trap. I'm too late.png|Scheck discovers that his villainy has been exposed to the entire neighborhood, the city mayor, and a TV news crew. Screenshot (678).png|King Nixel realizing that he unknowingly revealed the I-Cubit campaign to be a scam to all of Mixopolis. File:Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5595.jpg|The Evil Queen discovers that the huntsman had tricked her. Aku's doomed.jpg|Aku realizing his days are numbered after Samurai Jack and Ashi escape to the past. Carrigan disappearing into nothingness while refusing to enter the other side..jpg|Carrigan realizing that she is crossing to the other side, to her horror, after stating that she has no unfinished business. Mansley_sees_the_giant_in_town.jpg|Kent Mansley sees the Giant in Rockwell, Maine, giving him a chance to prove himself right to General Rogard. Videos Ratchet and Clank Past 148 Sales Figures|Gleeman Vox discovers, to his surprise, that Ace Hardlight merchandise sales are low and that people are now buying Ratchet merchandise. Links *Realization in Heroism Wikia. Category:About Villains Category:Absolution Category:Villainous Events